


Lost in Time

by ToLiveForWells



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: I dont feel like tagging anything, im lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToLiveForWells/pseuds/ToLiveForWells
Summary: A trip back in time is a dangerous game.





	Lost in Time

Time traveling was never an easy task, especially when you need to keep moving and changing through the timeline. Everything in time travel was time sensitive, given the fact that so many things could go wrong in a heartbeat if you let it happen. This was why two heads were better than one, and three made a team. 

Three speedsters racing through the past to pick up time remnants, fix the present. Alex did not have any intentions on stumbling through the timeline, being a longtime speedster, she could keep up with Barry and Nora with collective ease. Yet there was one unexpected bump in the road: when Zoom stole Barry’s speed.

It seemed that everything was going according to plan: Alex, Barry, and Nora waited patiently for the moment they needed to jump for used vile. For one brief moment it seemed like they were about to get away with no issue or interference, until Hunter showed up. 

In a flash of blue, Hunter’s broad, dark figure stood in front of the group. His unmasked face was vile, doused in unfiltered hatred. Yet Alex’s heart leapt into her throat for reasons unrelated to the terror of a man who stood before her. Alex hadn’t had the chance to see Hunter since he died years ago. The man she previously believed she loved so deeply, so intensely, she believed that there was nothing that could have torn her away from his arms. Yet the trail of death Hunter laid out ripped a chasm between them that Alex believed could never be repaired. Yet here Alex stood now, facing the piercing blue eyes, feeling every previous ounce of longing rush back into her chest. Within Alex every emotion seemed to be passing through her mind at the same time: hatred, anger, love, longing, and a deeply settled sadness that seemed to pierce through all other feelings that crashed over her. 

Lost in the sounds of the blood rushing in her ears, Alex could only see Hunter’s lips moving as he eyed Barry and Nora. Finally she felt Hunter’s eyes turn and meet her own.  
Hunter’s head cocked to one side, his expressions softening, “Alex? Why do you look as if you’ve just seen a ghost?” 

Alex’s hand was clasped firmly over her mouth as if to prevent the ocean of emotions from pouring out of her mouth. All of the words left unsaid threatened to spill out; all of the secrets she never confessed. Barry could sense Alex’s conflict, laying a hand on her shoulder and pulling her back towards him. He whispered something in her ear that Alex still couldn’t seem to hear, that or just couldn’t understand. She was lost, unable to tear her gaze from Hunter, unable to hear or feel anything.

Hunter’s own eyes flickered back and forth from Barry’s worried eyes to the unreadable eyes of Alex. “Alex?” Hunter spoke slowly, “what’s going on?”   
Hunter was no fool and was already gathering some understanding as Alex’s own self-control began to wean. Barry’s grip tightened on her shoulder. She turned, finally breaking her gaze from Hunter. Barry’s head shook slightly, cautioning her not to be foolish. The pathetic pleading in Alex’s eyes truly tugged at Barry’s heart, and Alex knew the detrimental side effects of acting upon her emotions; this was exactly what was cautioned prior to venturing through time. 

Hunter took a step forward, Barry and Nora both stepping backwards, Barry tugging Alex with him. Unfortunately, even the strongest of structures must break eventually and Alex ripped herself from Barry’s grip, flinging herself towards Hunter who caught her firmly in his own hands. The fragile timeline shuddered as Alex’s lips met Hunter’s, Hunter leaning down, a hand gently resting on her back. As she pulled away she was met with a look of confusion. 

“You’ve never kissed me like that,” Hunter whispered, “what’s happening?” 

Tears fell down Alex’s cheek as her hands clung to Hunter’s arms, she didn’t say a word, she couldn’t. She was already putting the word in danger and saying anything would jeopardize the endless planning and pain they were going through in the present. She only hung her head, resting it upon Hunter’s chest. His hand stroked her hair, though he watched Barry and Nora closely over Alex’s head. 

A hand fell on Alex’s shoulder again, Barry began tugging her back, “Alex,” the urgency in his voice was evident, “Alex we can’t do this now.” 

Alex could feel Hunter’s grip tighten around her own arms as Barry tried to pull her back, “what do you mean, ‘this’?” Hunter inquired, “please, explain, I mean, you’ve only just arrived. You clearly have your speed, this little one behind you, well she has your nose, and Alex is very obviously traumatized. You could always catch me up to speed, because Alex isn’t going anywhere.” Hunter, with more force than he likely intended, yanked Alex from Barry’s grip, sending her stumbling forward. 

Hunter pushed Alex behind him, an ironclad grip set on her wrist. The gravity of the situation was now settling in cold tendrils down Alex’s spine. She messed up and not in a small way. She messed up in the biggest way she possibly could have and now the very fabric of reality as she knew it was dangling on a fraying thread.   
“We owe you nothing, Zolomon,” Barry’s tone was dark, angry, “just let Alex go, you got what you wanted.” 

“Oh, did I?” The bright blue lighting sparked across Hunter’s body sending sharp tingles through Alex’s arm. “If I got what you wanted, what are you doing here, messing so severely with the timeline? You have your speed, so clearly I didn’t get what I wanted, or else you, or, should I say, future you, wouldn’t be standing here in front of me right now.”   
As it was mentioned before, Hunter was no fool and very quickly unraveled the situation, now more than ever willing to do whatever it took to ensure he got what he came for. At the same time, Hunter was aware that if he himself meddled too much with the timeline that his own future was unforeseen and definitively uncertain. Alex felt as if she could see the gears turning in his head as he thought through his words and actions. The tremor in his hand, the jolts of energy which pulsed through him and into Alex made her aware that she needed to find a way to free herself from his grip, else the world would fall to pieces. Yet standing there, looking up at the broad figure of the man whom she so deeply cared for, she almost wished that none of this happened and that she could have fulfilled her dreams and stayed by his side. 

Alex tugged at Hunter’s hand, wrapped around her wrist, “Hunter please,” she finally spoke, “let us go.” 

As she spoke Hunter’s fingers dug into her skin. He turned to look at her, his own face stern and unfeeling. “What do you mean, let us go? None of you,” he gestured with his free hand, “are going anywhere until I get what I came here for.” 

The fear and panic rushed back as Alex tugged against Hunter’s grip, so tight now she felt her hand going cold, “Hunter,” she pleaded, tears in her eyes, “Hunter you have to let us go, you don’t understand.” 

“Don’t understand?” Hunter now grabbed Alex’s other hand, rendering her nearly helpless. She saw Barry tense as Hunter clutched her, “I understand perfectly. I’m not stupid, Alex, I never have been, and if you were as smart as I believed you are then you’ll understand that I can’t let any of you go, especially you.” 

Hunter’s voice softened as did his grip as he spoke and Alex seized the brief lapse in his judgement and wrenched her arms free from Hunter, darting backwards towards Barry and Nora. She gazed back at Hunter one last time, the betrayal on his face evident as the three took off. They had what they needed, they couldn’t risk staying any longer. The painful marks where Hunter’s hand held her were now covered by Barry’s own gentle hand, pulling both Alex and Nora with him. 

Though Alex moved forward, her mind lingered in the moment, the intrepid gall he exhibited, claiming her again as his own. She was exasperated and yet she still longed for him and those gentle moments she shared with him so long ago. But she couldn’t dwell on the past any longer. The future beckoned and time only moved forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Completely menial drabble that I left stuck in drafts for about two months debating whether or not to post. Hope someone out there likes it!


End file.
